


4)

by Libitina



Series: 14 word stories [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Urination, weta props department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina





	4)

"Y'know that big model oliphaunt?"  
"Yeah, let's pee on it!"  
Peter Jackson's head exploded.


End file.
